Les mots qui comptent - The Words That Matter Traduction
by mumowit
Summary: Traduction de Finvarra Faerie. Lien dans ma description. "Tu sais" dit Finnick d'une voix trainante, parlant comme si Katniss n'avait rien dit du tout "Tu devrais arrêter et dire les choses importantes, les mots qui comptent vraiment. Tu peux exprimer ce que tu ressens réellement à cet instant, Katniss." FO/KE


Coucou à tous!

Petite traduction aujourd'hui d'un Finnick/Katniss - rien ne m'appartient! J'espère que vous allez aimer!

Auteur original: **Finvarra Faerie**

Le lien original (en anglais) se trouve dans ma description!

* * *

 **Les mots qui comptent**

 **...**

Katniss Everdeen laissa échapper un lourd soupir alors qu'elle était adossée à un arbre. Un insecte bourdonna soudainement autour de son visage et elle leva la main, le chassant loin d'elle d'un geste automatique.

 **« Les insectes te dérangent ? »** Une voix interrompit son instant solitaire dans la nature sauvage.

Katniss n'eut pas besoin de regarder pour connaître son propriétaire. Elle savait que c'était Finnick Odair, mais elle n'avait aucune idée quant à ce qu'il lui voulait. Venait-il simplement l'ennuyer ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là, ou y avait-il une autre raison ?

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Finnick ? »** demanda Katniss, sans pour autant regarder le bel homme derrière elle.

 **« Quoi ? Tu n'es pas heureuse de me voir ? »** Finnick s'avança dans son champ de vision, arborant un air faussement blessé. **« Moi, je suis toujours content de te voir, Katniss. »**

Plissant les yeux, Katniss secoua lentement sa tête. **« Pourquoi je serais heureuse de te voir ? Et pourquoi es-tu heureux de me voir de toute façon ? »** L'interrogea-t-elle stoïquement **« Si tu es ici pour me taper sur les nerfs, tu peux oublier tout de suite. »**

 **« Tes mots sont pires que du venin, ça me fend le cœur ! »** prétendit Finnick en faisant semblant d'être vexé par ses paroles, posant une main sur son cœur et faisant la moue de manière taquine.

Là, Katniss était officiellement agacée.

 **« Pars. Loin. »** Grogna-t-elle, les poings serrés de colère.

Finnick gloussa mais ne respecta pas sa demande. Au lieu de cela, il fit exactement le contraire et se rapprocha, s'asseyant à côté d'elle et poussant un soupir avec nonchalance. Il tourna la tête pour observer la jeune femme, souriant d'un air narquois.

 **« Et donc, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toute seule ? »** demanda-t-il, la curiosité transparaissant dans sa voix.

Le froncement de sourcil s'accentua sur les traits de la brune et elle refusa encore de le regarder. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle craignait d'être hypnotisée par la grande beauté du blond si elle le regardait trop longtemps. La jeune femme avait peur de se perdre dans ses yeux.

 **« Ça ne te concerne en rien. »** murmura Katniss, abaissant son regard sur ses genoux.

 **« Ça me concerne quand tu es impliquée. »** rétorqua Finnick sérieusement, la regardant fixement.

Katniss tourna finalement son attention sur lui, accentuant encore son froncement de sourcil. Finnick avait l'air très sérieux et un sourire commença à se former sur les lèvres de la brune. Son regard parcouru les traits de son visage avant de se plonger dans celui de son camarade. Immédiatement, elle se noya dans les yeux verts de mer, ses craintes devenant réalité.

 **« Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? »** La voix de Finnick était comme une musique à ses oreilles et elle fut parcourue de frissons pour une raison inconnue.

Katniss se força à détourner le regard. **« N-non, ne soit pas ridicule ! Et laisse-moi tranquille. Je veux juste être seule. J'étais bien là, à me détendre jusqu'à ce que tu arrives et que tu gâches tout. »** se reprit elle.

 **« Tu sais »** dit Finnick d'une voix trainante, parlant comme si la jeune femme n'avait rien dit du tout **« Tu devrais arrêter et dire les choses importantes, les mots qui comptent vraiment. Tu peux exprimer ce que tu ressens réellement à cet instant Katniss. »**

Là, elle était irritée par le sens caché des propos du jeune homme. **« De quoi diable parles tu ? »** exigea-t-elle de savoir, en se tournant pour le regarder à nouveau.

 **« Je pense que tu le sais très bien. »**

 **« Je ne ressens absolument rien pour toi si c'est ce que tu insinues ! »** lâcha soudain Katniss, écarquillant les yeux. **« Je n'ai pas de sentiments pour toi ! Je ne suis pas du tout attirée par toi, donc ne fait pas de suppositions absurdes. »**

 **« Là. Tu vois ? Ce n'était pas si difficile, si ? »** répliqua Finnick, lui souriant narquoisement à présent.

Katniss était déconcertée. **« De quoi est-ce que tu parles... ? »**

 **« Je n'étais pas en train d'insinuer quoi que ce soit »** fit remarquer Finnick, son sourire s'agrandissant alors qu'il se penchait près de son visage **« tu as juste dit ce que tu ressentais vraiment, mais dans une sorte de déni. »**

A ces mots, la jeune femme se sentit immédiatement comme une imbécile.

 **« Quelqu'un est embarrassé »** la taquina Finnick, l'amusement clairement audible dans son ton.

Katniss s'apprêtait à se lever et partir, mais Finnick saisit ses hanches et l'arrêta, l'attirant vers lui avec force. La brunette se débattit pour se libérer, mais le jeune homme la maintenait fermement par ses hanches. La jeune femme se retrouva à cheval sur les genoux de son camarade, alors qu'il entourait toujours sa taille.

 **« Laisse-moi et pars !»** ordonna Katniss, mal à l'aise.

 **« Et si je ne veux pas ? »** ronronna Finnick, resserrant son emprise sur ses hanches.

Katniss sentit son visage se colorer soudain. Pour elle c'était mal ; c'était tellement mal, mais ça lui paraissait si juste. Une partie d'elle voulait s'enfuir, mais l'autre se sentait à sa place. Elle était tellement confuse !

 **« J'ai des sentiments pour toi, Katniss. »** admit Finnick, ses yeux emplis de gravité démontrant son sérieux.

La jeune femme se raidit à ces mots, son cœur s'arrêtant presque de battre. Elle sentit des papillons faire leur apparition dans son ventre et elle trembla un peu. Finnick avait des sentiments pour elle ? C'était dingue !

 **« Je sais que tu en as aussi pour moi. »** murmura le blond, caressant doucement ses hanches avec ses mains tout en regardant son visage.

 **« Ce n'est pas vr- »**

 **« Si c'est vrai »** interrompit le jeune homme sa phrase provoquante.

Katniss avala durement sa salive et détourna son regard de son visage, le déposant partout ailleurs. Soudain, elle sentit une paire de lèvres presser les siennes. La jeune femme perdit immédiatement contact avec la réalité, se retrouvant dans un monde de pure béatitude. Elle l'embrassa instantanément en retour, ses bras s'enroulant autour de son cou.

Leurs bouches bougeaient l'une contre l'autre dans un balai parfaitement synchronisé, et le baisé devint langoureux. Katniss sentit Finnick la pousser vers l'arrière, leurs lèvres toujours jointes. Bientôt elle se retrouva sur le dos avec son compagnon au-dessus d'elle, ses jambes autour de sa taille.

Quand ils s'interrompirent enfin pour reprendre de l'air, ils haletaient tous deux doucement.

 **« Tu vois ? »** Finnick avait décidé de prendre la parole en premier, un sourire éclairant ses traits **« tu as aussi des sentiments pour moi. »**

Katniss poussa un soupir de défaite. **« Je suppose que tu as raison... »**

Finnick souri comme un malade à ces paroles. Katniss plaça ses mains à l'arrière de son cou et l'attira à nouveau vers elle, l'embrassant à nouveau.

Tout allait bien.

 **...**

Fin

* * *

Voilà voilà!

J'espère que comme moi, vous avez aimé cette petite fiction! Je dois dire que je suis une grande fan du couple Finnick/Katniss. Encore un grand merci à **Finvarra Faerie** sans qui cette histoire n'existerait pas.

Je m'excuse s'il reste des fautes d'orthographe!

J'espère pouvoir laisser cette fiction, mais comme indiqué dans la description, je suis toujours en attente de la réponse de l'auteur et il est possible qu'on me demande de la retirer.

Un gros bisou à tous!


End file.
